Harvest Moon Rose's Story
by dreamer537
Summary: Rose moves to Sunnydew Island, trying to get away from city life. She meets new people, starts a farm, and makes friends! But someone amoung the villagers is odd, and Rose wants to find out what is wrong with the town. Read and review! first fanfic! :D
1. Harvest Moon

A New Life

Rose's ginger hair gets blown back by the wind. Sea spray misted her face, refreshing her. But her emerald green eyes are fixed upon the small dot align with the ocean. That dot is where Rose is traveling, Sunnydew Island. "You're awful young to live on your own." Someone said. Rose turned around and saw a big, lanky man with a beard and a captain's hat on. "Yes, I am." Rose smiled. She was never the one to be mean to someone else. She was just a shy but loveable 15 year old girl. "The names Pascal. I live and work on Sunnydew Island." He gestured over to the dot which was now growing bigger. "I'm Rose. As you can see, I'm going to live there." Rose said. "Well, I do wish you good luck." Pascal nodded before turning around and heading back towards the Captain's Quarters.

Rose turned her attention back to the island. After meeting the captain, she thinks that her life is on a great start. She's so absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn't realize the huge storm clouds forming above the little motor boat. A crack of lightning, jolts her out of her dream world. Surprised at the sudden change of weather, she starts to head back to the shelter on the boat, but is overcome by blackness.

"Where am I?" Rose clasped a hand to her head. She had an enormous headache right now, migraine worthy. Rose looked around to see she was in an unfamiliar but cozy room. She leapt up with a start, looking around for someone to tell her where she was. The door to her room was wide open, and a cat stood watching her. "Hello." She told the cat. It blinked and then ran away. She sighed and swung her feet out of bed. She might as well see where she was.

Downstairs, she was greeted by a green haired lady and a pink haired lady. _Odd hair color, _she thought to herself. "Hello! You must be Rose!" The green haired lady said, smiling. She looked young, in her mid 30s probably. Her hair was in just a short bob, while the other lady's hair was in a long braid. "Yes. Might I ask where I am?" Rose asked politely. "Oh dear, forgive me! You're on Sunnydew Island right now. There was a storm on the horizon and Pascal said you fainted!" The lady explained. Rose frowned taking it all in. She had never fainted before, now it was her first. "My name's Dolores." The pink haired lady, who looked middle aged, said. "And this is one of the workers here, Colleen." She gestured to the green haired lady. "I am a cuisine master, which is just fancy for saying I'm a good cook." Dolores laughed and Colleen and Rose joined in with her. "And I run the front desk of Flower Inn, that's where you are right now." Colleen told her. Suddenly, a tall man with short brown hair walked in, he looked about the same age as Colleen, if not a little older. He looked at her, surprised. Then, realization hit him. "Oh! You must be the new girl, Rose!" He exclaimed and Rose nodded. "Well, I'm Jake, and that's my wife, Colleen." He gestured over to Colleen, who blushed. Rose smiled and did a short bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said. Jake looked pleased. Dolores gasped. "Oh, I completely forgot! The Mayor wanted to see you when you woke up! I think he's waiting outside. You better go see if you can catch him." Dolores told Rose. She nodded and headed for the door.

Outside, she bumped into a plump, short man with barely any hair. He was about half as tall as her, but he wore a bright, cheery smile. Something about him freaked Rose out. "Hi! You must be Rose! I'm Mayor Hamilton, the manager of this island." He explained. Rose forced a smile and shook his outstretched hand. "So, what made you want to move here?" He asked. Rose was taken aback. That question was a little personal. "Well, um, I saw the brochure about this place and decided to check it out." She said uncomfortably. He clapped his hands. "Oh good! My son said that no one would ever bother to read the brochure, but he was wrong." He shook his head. Rose tried to smile, but failed and it looked like a grimace.

"Would you like me to show you around?" He asked her. "Um, sure, why not." She said curtly. He led her through the town. "The main town is divided into four streets. On the first street we have my house, Dolores's house, and Ellie's house. I'm guessing you don't know most of them, but you'll meet them along the way." He continued down the town to the next street. "On this street we have the general store, the clinic, the cloth store, and the bakery." He led her to the street overlooking the beach. "On this street are the bar and the bait shop." He pointed to a huge building that looked like the bar and then a little tiny building next to the bar. "On the main street is the Inn, and the church, and then up those stairs is the Town Hall." He smiled and pointed at the street vertical to the other three streets. "That's pretty much it. Oh, and up that hill is another district. That's where all the towns' folk live, and then further up is the seed shop and Brownie Ranch, where you can buy and sell animals. Right now you probably don't have enough for an animal, but soon enough you'll save up." He told her. "Um, okay." She said. "Oh, and I forgot to show you your farm!" He gasped and then toddled up the street. Rose had no choice but to follow him.

"Here it is!" He smiled proudly and gestured over to the ranch. It was a small but cute house, next to a patch of unfertile soil and a long overgrown pasture. A newly made barn was a little ways away from the house, and next to it, the chicken coop. "I like it!" Rose smiled at the farm. She would have to do some work, but pretty soon it would be back into perfect shape. "I thought you would! Now I have to do, er, some work. But I'll let you get settled into your new home. And oh, the flower festival is tomorrow, so come down to the town square, you might meet some new people!" And with that, Hamilton hurried off to do 'work'. Rose walked into her house. A bed, TV, table, kitchen, tool box, closet, and sofa was stationed orderly in the house. She could get used to it! After checking out the house, she had found a bunch of tools in the tool box, and she set to work cutting the overgrown field of grass.

At 7:00 pm, Rose wearily went inside, ate a loaf of bread she found in her kitchen, courtesy of the town, and collapsed into her bed to sleep.


	2. Flower Festival

The Flower Festival

Rose hopped out of bed as her clock blinked 6:00 am. Today was the Flower Festival! She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into some clothes before walking out into the fresh, cool air. The sun peaked just over the trees, casting light into Rose's eyes. She blinked for a while, getting used to the sun, before walking onto her pasture. She quickly uprooted every weed, and cut more grass, before her farm was in shape. Then she walked into town.

The town square was bustling with life as Rose arrived. People she hadn't met hurried around, admiring the flowers or dancing in the middle of the square to the music being played. Rose quickly saw Colleen and Jake amongst the dancers, and Dolores talking to a petite woman next to a stand of tulips. Mayor Hamilton was in front of the whole festival, proudly watching, while a guy Rose's age with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes sat reluctantly at his side. When Hamilton saw her, he rushed over with the boy tagging along.

"Rose, glad you could make it! This is the Flower Festival. Here, you can buy flowers of all kinds, chat, eat, and dance! I run this festival, by the way." Hamilton said arrogantly. Next to him, the boy yawned and rolled his eyes. Rose suppressed a giggle.

"Oh, I see you've noticed Gill? He's my son, and he'll be running this town when I pass on!" Hamilton announced cheerily as if he was talking about the weather.

Gill looked her up and down. "Hey." He said. Rose blushed and smiled at him.

"I'll leave you two alone, to, you know, catch up." Hamilton smiled and hurried away. Gill snorted and rolled his eyes again at Hamilton. Rose tried to start at conversation.

"So, you'll be the mayor soon?" Rose said, hoping to bring up conversation.

"Yeah, and I can't wait! I have a ton of ideas for this town. My old man doesn't know how to throw a party." Gill snorted. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, I kind of agree." She smiled. He smiled back.

"So, have you met everyone else?" He said, changing the subject.

"No, I need to do that." She told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, but it won't be too hard to meet everyone, with so little people." He sighed. Rose frowned and nodded. She eventually said goodbye to Gill and set off to meet other people.

Dolores waved her over, and Rose had no choice but to join her at the tulips table. "Rose, glad you're here! Have you met Ellie?" Dolores asked and Rose shook her head. "Well, this is her." Dolores smiled and motioned over to Ellie, who smiled. She was small and petite, with a brown bob and big eyes. She wore an apron over a yellow sundress, and looked to be in her 20s. "Hi, nice to meet you, Rose." Ellie smiled and shook her hand. Rose said the same. She quickly said goodbye to meet other people. She met a guy named Brock with big, strong muscles and was about her age. She also met Talia, a quiet little girl her age with jet black hair and forest green eyes. She met Toby, a fisherman, Taylor, Toby's twin sister, Fay, a small little girl about five years old with pigtails, James, the doctor, Sophie, the nurse, Phil, another farmer, Julian, a hot and rich guy her age, Laurence, the general store's owner, Margrette, Laurence's wife, Chase, a baker, May, a sweet girl who lives at the inn, Karen, a girl who worked at the bar with a bad temper, Matt, a miner, Samuel, a boy who worked at the Town Hall, Jessica, a girl who owned the cloth store, Jim, the owner of the bar, and Michael, a worker at the bait shop. Rose's mind swam with names of different people. And Gill said there weren't many people to remember. Rose walked up to the last guy she hadn't met at the festival. He had messy brown hair with golden flecks in it, and ocean blue eyes. He had a well built body and a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Rose!" Rose said for the millionth time. He grinned at her and looked her up and down. "I'm Luke, I work at the Lumber Shop. I'm guessing you're the new farmer." He smiled and she nodded and blushed. "So, do you like this island so far?" He asked, bringing up conversation. "Oh yes, I love it! Everyone's so friendly!" She exclaimed and twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. He smiled and nodded. "Yup, that's what the town's known for." He said and she nodded._ Wow, he's so easy to talk to! _Rose thought.

"Luke!" A big man with brown hair and a big mustache lumbered over to Rose and Luke. Rose hadn't seen him earlier, he must have just arrived. "Hey, Dad. What's up?" Luke asked coolly. The man glared at him. "Don't play cool with me! You are in big trouble! May said you cut down the Sacred Tree! That's unacceptable!" The man growled. Rose, who had no idea what the Sacred Tree was, looked from back and forth between father and son. Luke gave a small smile. "Oh yeah, I did! And I got 30 pieces of lumber from it!" Luke told his father hopefully. His father hesitated, then shook his head and continued. "I don't care if 30 pieces of lumber is a lot! You killed a tree that the town loved!" He began but Luke interrupted. "What was so sacred about it? I mean, it's just a tree!" Luke snorted, but that made his father angrier. "That tree had been alive for decades, ages! It was probably alive longer than you'll ever be by the time I'm done with you!" Luke's father snarled. Luke backed away. "Yeah, but it probably wanted to die! I mean, seeing the same town over and over, don't you think it got bored?" Luke joked but his father shook his head and covered his eyes. "Son, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't just chop trees down whenever you feel like it?" The man said, exasperated.

Then he suddenly realized Rose standing next to his son. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" The man said apologetically. "Luke, who's your girlfriend?" He joked and Luke turned beat red. "Dad! She's not my girlfriend!" He said angrily. "Here name is Rose, and she's new here." Luke informed his father. His father nodded. "Oh, well I'm Charles. I run the Lumber Shop. Stop by if you want anything upgraded or need new furniture." Charles told Rose. Rose smiled. "I will, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" Rose shook his outstretched hand. Charles looked pleased at that. "Well, I have to go see what Bo's up to." And with that, Charles took off, leaving Luke and Rose alone.

"Sorry you had to meet my dad." Luke joked and Rose laughed. "Its fine, he's kind of funny." She grinned, and Luke grinned back. "By the way, Bo's my younger brother. He's always hard at work planting trees or something. Anyways, I have to go, but come by the shop later." He told her, and after Rose told him she would, he smiled at her and jogged off out of the town hall. Rose talked to everyone else for a while before setting off to collect herbs and shells to ship. After she collected until 6:00, she put the stuff in the shipping bin and went in to fall asleep. And that ended Rose's first Flower Festival!


	3. Getting to Know Everyone

Getting to Know Everyone

Rose woke up with the sun shining into her face. It was a bright and cheerful morning, and Rose planned on planting some crops today. She hopped out of bed, quickly brushed through her hair, popped a piece of bread into her mouth, and set off towards the Seed Shop.

She was greeted by Phil and a woman she didn't know. Phil looked up and smiled for his work, putting seeds into bags. "Well, if it isn't Rose! I had a feeling you would come soon." Phil smiled at her and Rose smiled back. "Oh, and by the way, this is Lilia. She works the cash register. She also is my wife." Phil pulled the cheerful woman in for a quick kiss, and Rose tried not to grimace and look away. Finally, Lilia broke away, embarrassed. "Sorry, Rose. So what would you like to buy?" She moved over to the main desk, where shelves of bags of seeds lay in rows. Rose walked up to the desk and frowned. There were so many choices. "I'm not really sure. I mean, what is the best seed to grow for the season?" It was spring, so she had many choices. "Well, you could grow tomatoes. They are quick to grow and replenish fast." Lilia offered. Rose nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I'll take ten!" She said happily. Lilia rang it up on the cash register. "That will be 1000 G." She finally said, looking up from the register. Rose's face fell apart. She didn't have 1000 G, only 300. "Oh, I don't have that kind of money. I guess I'll just take 3 bags then." Rose sighed. Lilia frowned sympathetically. "Here, how about I give you five free bags, so you can have a total of eight! Let's just say it's a gift for you as a new farmer." Lilia offered and Rose grinned. "Ohmigosh! That would be great, thank you so much!" Rose gushed as Phil and Lilia wrapped up the bags for her. "It's just a gift from neighbor to neighbor." Lilia smiled kindly as she gave Rose the bags. "Besides, no one else would've bought them, so you're not so lucky." Phil joked, receiving a slap on the arm by Lilia. "Sorry, that's not true." Phil tried to put on the best serious face he could manage, but failed. Lilia rolled her eyes. "Excuse my husband, always trying to fool around." Lilia sighed and Rose laughed. "No problem! Once again, thanks for the seeds! I'll come back soon." Rose promised as she left the cheery shop. With her seeds in hand, Rose thought she should go home and plant these, and then go stop at Luke's. He had wanted to see her, so she might as well.

Rose quickly planted the seeds, watered them, and then set off down the trail towards the Lumber Shop. Outside, a blonde haired boy about five years younger than he was sharpening an axe on a table outside. He looked up, saw her, and smiled brightly. "Hi! You must be Rose! I'm Bo, Luke's brother and Charles's son!" He said enthusiastically. The enthusiasm practically radiated off him. Rose smiled. "Hi, Bo. Nice to meet you!" She curtsied. He smiled. "So, where's Luke?" She said casually. Bo laughed quietly. "Inside, he's been talking about you coming for a while now." Bo grinned. "Oi, Bo! Are you talking about me?" Luke called from inside the log cabin. He stepped through the door and saw Rose and Bo together. "Rose! You came!" He grinned and stepped off the porch. "Yeah, I thought I should. Nice place, by the way." She complimented the spacious log cabin. "Thanks. Would you like me to give you the grand tour? Don't worry, I do much better tours than the Mayor." He joked and Rose giggled. "Sure, I would love a tour!" So Luke took her through the house, showing her bits and pieces of things and giving much more detail than Hamilton. After that he showed her to the Orchard, as they called it, where they planted trees to be cut down. Right now, trees were blossoming everywhere, looking soon to be fully grown. "I come here a lot, so if you want to see me I'm probably here." He gestured to the Orchard. Rose smiled. "Then if I want to see you, I'll come here!" She grinned. After thanking him for the tour, Rose decided to go to the Town Hall to see if there were any upcoming festivals. She left Luke to work in the Orchard and set off into town.

When Rose got to the Town Hall, only May was sitting on the bench. She had a loaf of bread with her, and was feeding a bunch of little birdies. Rose waved to her, and she waved back. After that she checked the bulletin board, but the only upcoming festival was the Flea Market, and that was in a full week. She decided to make the best of her trip and went inside. Ellie and Gill were at the desk on opposite sides. It seemed to Rose as if they worked there, although Gill looked a bit bored.

"Hi, Gill!" Rose tried to perk him up.

He looked up sullenly from his book he was reading. "Hi, Rose." He said.

Rose shuffled on her feet, trying to think up of a conversation. "So, um, I didn't know you worked at the Town Hall!" She told him.

He shrugged and gave a small smile. "Yeah, well, I didn't think you'd care." He said simply. Rose looked taken aback.

"Of course I would care! I mean, not in like a way that I like you. I mean, just as a friend way. I mean, if you can call me her friend." She said quickly. _Shoot, I'm embarrassing myself!_ She thought.

His small smile widened. "Oookay…" He said, stretching out the word. They sat in silence, for Gill it was comfortable, but for Rose it was a bit uncomfortable.

"So, what kind of job do you do here?" She asked him curiously. He smirked.

"Well, all I really do is sit here and when someone walks up to me and asks a question I answer back." He shrugged. Rose brightened.

"Ooo! Let me try it now. What's the Sacred Tree?" The question had been nagging her for a while. Gill just snorted.

"So you've heard? Well, the Sacred Tree used to be a very old tree, and the towns folks called it sacred because of how old it was. Rumor also says that the little Harvest Sprites, workers for the Harvest Goddess, lived in that tree, but no one has proved it. The tree had been standing for decades, until Luke cut it down. Quite frankly I agree with Luke, the old tree had to die sometime." Gill shrugged and Rose gave a quiet laugh.

"Well, thanks for the information about the Sacred Tree!" Rose told him.

He nodded. "No problem. Oh, check out the Townspeople Guide on your way out. It's sitting over there." He pointed to a big book propped open on a coffee table. Rose thanked him and walked over to it. She flipped a few pages, and realized that each page had a person from the town. Just out of curiosity, she searched up Luke. There was a picture of him smiling, and his profile read:

Luke:

Height: 5'8

Age: 16

Hobbies: Chopping Wood,

Fishing, Farming, taking walks out on the beach

Likes: Honey, Grilled fish, Cocktails

Dislikes: Herbs, Flowers, Coffee, Potatoes

Family: Bo, his younger brother; Charles, his father

Rose smiled. He loved Grilled Fish, which would be easy to make. Just as a friendly gift, of course. Nothing romantic about that! Rose blushed to no one in particular. Then, she closed the book and walked out of the Town Hall. Outside in the square, May was gone, but Julian was sitting on the bench, looking as strong and hot as ever. He grinned over at her and she smiled back. Rose began to walk down the steps of the Town Hall but Julian walked over to her. _Oh no, he's coming over here! _She thought with a jolt. He reached her and smiled. "You dropped this." He picked up a leaf in front of her. Rose frowned. "Um, no I didn't." She laughed quietly. He stood back up. "I'm sorry; I just needed an excuse to talk to a pretty girl like you." He took her hand and kissed it lightly, making Rose's heart flutter. "Oh, well, then, nice excuse." She giggled. "So, I heard you're a new farmer?" He asked. Rose nodded, smiling. She was pleased that everyone knew about her. "Well, you're awfully young to start a farm." He smiled brightly at her. "I know, that's what Pascal said." She said, mesmerized by his dazzling smile. He nodded. "You are probably tired from all that farm work. How about you meet me at the bar tonight at 7:00, we'll call it a date?" He said stepping closer. Rose grinned, her stomach doing flip flops. "Uhhh, sure!" She stammered. "Great, see you then!" He kissed her on the hand and walked away, leaving Rose dazed. Did Julian really just ask her out?


	4. Date with a Hottie

Date with a Hottie

Rose frantically tried to make herself pretty that evening. She was going on a date with Julian, the heartthrob of the village! She quickly made sure her hair was not messed up, and that she picked out her cutest outfit. After checking on the farm one last time, she set off down to the bar. It was only 6:45, and it took ten minutes to get there, but she wanted to be a little early, if not right on time.

Rose opened the doors to the bar. Inside, Julian was already waiting. "Hey, glad you're here." He waved her over. Rose joined him at the bar and ordered a cocktail. Jim, the owner, smiled at the two and went to go get drinks. "You look nice." Julian smiled at Rose, and she blushed. "Thanks." She giggled. Karen glared at them both from behind the counter, washing the dishes. Rose attempted a small smile, but she turned away. "She's jealous, isn't she?" Julian smirked and Rose nodded. "Well, don't worry about her." Julian whispered and caressed her cheek. Rose was hypnotized by his orb like eyes. She nodded, not saying anything, just mesmerized by his eyes. "Oi, your orders are ready. No kissing allowed under the age of eighteen though." Jim warned them and set two drinks on the counter in front of them. Julian laughed. "Don't worry, it's our first date." He smiled, but Jim just grunted. Rose blushed and took a sip of her drink. They talked for a while, drinking their drinks and smiling at each other. Karen kept glowering at them. "I need a drink and a break, boss." Karen growled, grabbed three bottles of beer, and walked out of the kitchen. Karen was known for how much she could drink without getting drunk or hung over. She always challenged people to drinking contests.

The date was going well until Julian ordered a second round of drinks for them. Rose was never good with alcohol. Of course, she was only 15, but she had already drunk beer, wine, and cocktails at her old home before, so she was used to it. But she could only have a bottle, two made her drunk. She nervously took a sip of her second drink, with Julian looked at her, amused. "What, is something wrong with it?" He asked jokingly. Rose smiled weakly. "No, it's just that I'm not really good with alcohol." She admitted. Karen seemed to overhear her. "I am!" She called from behind. She had five empty bottles by her side and was on her sixth, and she didn't even look like she was drunk. Rose tried not to smile as she turned around. Julian checked the clock. It was 9:02. "Let's go for a walk on the beach." He suggested, and Rose obliged, hypnotized with those gorgeous eyes again. Julian paid for the drinks and then led Rose out of the bar.

Julian walked Rose across the beach and onto the pier. It was weird, Rose felt as if she couldn't ever be mad at Julian. He was just so perfect. "This was a wonderful first date." Julian said and turned to face Rose. Rose smiled mechanically at him. She nodded. It felt like someone was controlling her. "Do you like me?" He asked suddenly. Rose was startled, but she could feel herself nodding. But it felt as if _she _wasn't making herself nod, _someone else _was. "Good, I do too. I hope we can go out again. Will you go out with me again?" He asked and Rose nodded again, although she tried not to. What was happening? "Shall I walk you home?" He asked and Rose nodded mechanically again. He took her hand and set off down the path.

When they reached Rose's house, He pulled her close. "I hope we do this again sometime." He whispered his lips inches from hers. Rose breathed in his cologne, he smelled kind of good. _What am I thinking? He looks as if he's about to kiss me! _He pulled her tighter so that their lips were millimeters away, their foreheads were touching. He paused and Rose looked into his eyes. She was hypnotized by them. All her feelings for everyone and everything else melted. His lips met hers, and it Rose closed her eyes. It felt wonderful, fireworks exploded in her head. _But what am I doing? This is only our first date!_ She panicked, but she couldn't stop herself. It felt like she couldn't stop. _Something's controlling me, Julian's controlling me! I have to not go out with him anymore! _But she couldn't break away from him, it felt like only Julian could decide for her. Half panicking half struggling, she continued to kiss him. After thirty five seconds Julian pulled away to breathe. They both sucked in breath, Julian half laughing half gasping. Julian smiled at Rose and she smiled mechanically back. "You kiss very well." He said. 'Is that a compliment?' she wanted to say but couldn't. "You kiss well too. I wouldn't mind kissing you again." She heard herself say. What? She didn't even mean that! He was hypnotizing her! Either that or this was all a dream. She pinched herself, but nothing happened. "Goodnight, Rose." He whispered and kissed her quickly before he turned and headed down the path. As soon as he was gone, Rose felt herself go back to normal. She felt like kicking and screaming at Julian for doing that to her. But she couldn't now, he was gone. Rose went inside and changed into her pajamas. Then she slipped into bed and tried not to think about what happened tonight. Whatever happened, she did not want it to happen again.


	5. A Day in the Life

A Day in the Life

The next morning, Rose woke up in cold sweat. She had a nightmare that a tsunami with a face of Julian destroyed the town. It was a strange dream, but Rose didn't like it one bit. She quickly got dressed and headed outside to her farm. She took out her sickle and began to chop the grass. After she was finished, she watered her crops, and then set off to Brownie Ranch to just check out the animals.

When Rose got there, she saw Karen brushing two horses next to the barn. Rose approached her. Karen turned around, and narrowed her eyes. "Oh, it's you." Karen spat. "Have fun making out with Julian?" She asked. Rose gaped. "What, but, why- were you spying on us?" Rose stammered. Karen snorted. "No, I just said that to see if it was true." Karen shrugged. Rose sighed. "Look, I didn't kiss him, _he _kissed me! Anyways, it felt like he kind of hypnotized me or something. I don't want to go on another date with him ever again." Rose promised her. Karen grunted. "Anyways, how much is a horse?" She asked. Karen shrugged again. "I don't know, you have to ask my dad." She said. Just then, a man bustled out of the house. "Karen, are you back talking a customer?" The man asked. Before Karen could reply, he turned to Rose. "Hi, I'm Andrew, Karen's father. Would you like to buy something?" Andrew asked. Clearly, he was all business. "Um, yes, how much is a horse?" She asked. Andrew shrugged. "Depends on which horse. Pick out one you like." Andrew led her into a huge barn. Horses were in each and every stable, different colors and sizes. Rose scanned the stables. "Which is the cheapest?" She asked Andrew. He walked over to a golden stallion. She was kind of short and her mane needed brushing. "This one's free." He gestured to the horse. "I'll take it!" Rose exclaimed, bubbling with excitement. She was surprised that a horse was actually free! "Alright then, what's her name?" Andrew asked. Rose bit her lip and thought for a moment. "I'll name her Sunny!" She decided. Andrew smiled. "That's a wonderful name!" He told her and Rose blushed. "Now, you'll need supplies for the horse." He informed her. Andrew led her and the horse out of the barn. He put the horse outside and walked into the shop. "You'll probably need a brush." He said, walking over to the counter. "A saddle too. Maybe a whip." He said as he dug out the supplies out of a big box. "Here we go." He pulled out a comfy looking saddle, a red brush, and a whip. "Er, I'll just take the brush and saddle." She said. Andrew grudgingly put away the whip. "That comes to 800 G, then." He said as he rung the brush and saddle up. Rose grimaced and pulled out 800 of the 1000 G she had. "Thank you! Have a nice day." Andrew gave her the supplies.

Rose walked back out of the shop and towards Sunny. She fixed the saddle onto the horse's back, and then jumped on. Sunny whinnied as Rose's weight shifted with the horses. Rose then kicked it into a trot. "That'a girl." Rose smiled as Sunny pulled into a steady trot. They rode home towards Rose's house.

Rose put the horse in the pasture and then brushed out the horse's matted mane. It was snarled and tangled, Rose wondered who could have done that to a horse. "Poor girl." Rose patted Sunny's nose sympathetically once she was done. Then, she deposited the brush into the barn and left the horse to graze. Rose decided to go collect berries, flowers, and herbs up on the mountains.

When Rose got back, Sunny was asleep in the pasture. Rose smiled, deposited her things into the shipping bin, and led the horse back into the barn. Then, she checked her watch. It was 4:43; Rose planned to work the night shift at the Bar, which started at 5:00. "I better get going." She told herself and set off down the trail.

Rose worked in a flurry of food, alcohol, and money. She worked all the way until 10:00, when her shift ended. "'Night, Rose!" Jim called out to her and waved her off as she set back down the trail with 300 G. It had been a successful day!

Moonlight streamed on the path she was walking on. The trees and bushes cast shadows in the depths of the forest, making Rose shudder. It was chilly out at night, but other than that and the forest, the walk was peaceful. Crickets chirped in the bushes, and an Owl hooted nearby. The night was just so peaceful to Rose. "Hey, Rose." Someone said softly from ahead of her. Leaning on a tree, his muscles bulging, was Julian. He looked hotter than ever in the moonlight, but Rose remembered her unease about him. She felt the wave of hypnotism wash over her, clearing her thoughts. He beckoned her over and Rose felt her feet walking toward him, even though she didn't want to. "Why are you out at this time of night, pretty girl?" He asked as she walked mechanically over to him. Rose wanted to slap him so badly, but she couldn't. Rose felt herself shrug. He stepped closer to her, his breath blowing into her face. It smelled of alcohol, even though he wasn't at the bar. "You're so pretty in the moonlight." He whispered, lightly touching her cheek in a soft embrace. Rose longed to back away, but his hypnotism rooted her to the spot. "You shouldn't be out at this time of night, let me walk you home." Julian took her hand and tugged her back onto the trail. Rose felt like running away from him, but his grip was too hard, and anyways she couldn't have left if she wanted to.

When they reached her house, Julian stepped closer to her. _No, not again. Not another kiss! _Rose groaned inwardly. "Goodnight, Rose." He whispered and kissed her passionately on the lips. Rose wanted to ask him why he was doing this, hypnotizing her. She didn't want to be with him. The number one rule on her book was that no one should ever kiss on their first date, but Rose broke that rule with Julian last night. He broke away and then jogged down the street, not looking back once. Rose jolted from her hypnotism and felt like she was ready to strangle Julian. But he was gone. Rose grudgingly walked into her house, slammed the door loudly, and collapsed into bed. She didn't know what to do of Julian. She wanted him out of her life, yet she wanted to stay here. Rose knew he wouldn't bother leaving unless she got the whole town against him. But she couldn't do that, no way. He had hypnotized so many people already. Defeated, Rose sank into bleary sleep.


	6. All is Fair in Love and War

All is Fair in Love and War

Rose sighed and stretched her stiff back. Outside, the sun shined weakly through the clouds. Excitement rushed into Rose. It had been raining for a whole week now, and finally, the sun was out! She quickly got dressed and ate a quick piece of bread before running out of her house and towards her farm. She had been cooped up in her house for days now, only going out to feed her horse. "Time to get to work!" She said to herself. Her fields were covered in weeds, but her crops were already watered and healthy.

Finally, Rose was finished with the weed pulling. Her heads were sore and ached, but her fields were clean. Now, she could go out to the town and shop! She hadn't been to town for forever, and she was excited to see all her friends again. Rose set off down the path, the same path that one fateful night Julian had been. She shuddered to herself at the memory, and warned herself not to go near him.

Rose walked out of the Cloth Store with a bag in her hand. She had just bought a dress for formal events; it was a royal blue cocktail dress. She had been to every store in town already, either saying hello or buying something. All she bought today was some apples for Sunny, her horse, a dress, a small cake that she ate, and fertilizer for her crops. She felt good about the purchases, and now the sun was setting. Rose set off towards her house, taking the long way, through the part of town where everyone lived. She might have time to stop by and see Luke!

As she walked down the street, she could see that everyone was milling around at the fountain in the middle of the neighborhood. Everyone was talking or laughing together, enjoying the fresh sunshine. Rose made a move to go over there, but suddenly she found the overwhelming feeling creep through her. The feeling where everything just melted away. _Oh no, not again! He's coming, no, no, no! _She cursed in her head. Suddenly, two soft hands were covering her eyes. "Guess who?" Someone asked. Julian. She knew it. "Julian." She replied mechanically. He laughed softly in her hear and kissed her neck, making her want to throw up. Julian was a pig, player, and jerk. He dated other girls besides her; a player was the only word that described him. She would not, she refused, to like a player. "Yes. I haven't seen you in a while. Let's go for a walk." He pulled her in the opposite direction of the people, and she had no choice but to follow. Why was he doing this? Why was he messing with everyone in town?

The whole time she was thinking, she didn't realize he was leading her straight towards a lone figure in the Orchard, someone cutting trees down and collecting wood. Luke.

Before she realized what was happening, Julian led her straight into the Orchard, towards Luke. Rose had liked Luke from the very start, and if Julian said they were together, her future with him, if any, would be ruined. From the sound of their footsteps, Luke turned absentmindedly around. At first shock spread across Luke's face. Rose desperately wanted to tell him Julian was hypnotizing her. But she couldn't, Julian wouldn't let her. "Oh, hi Luke." Julian said casually, though a smirk on his face told Rose that he was enjoying what he was doing. Jealousy spread across Luke's face. "Hi, Julian." He said with much force. "Hi, Rose." And his face then transformed into hurt, so much hurt that Rose wanted to tell him what was happening. But it was not allowed by Julian. "We were just going on a date right now, strolling through the Orchard." Julian smiled at Luke, a truly evil smile that made Rose want to punch him right then and there. Luke nodded, trying to look only mildly interested, but failing miserably. "Cool." Luke said, his voice filled with venom. "Well, catch you later. We have to finish our date!" Julian waved to Luke before steering Rose onto the dirt path that curved around the Orchard.

Once out of earshot, surprisingly, Julian let go of his rein on Rose. Shocked, yet angry still, Rose stared at him in horror. "Why are you doing this?" She blurted out, which made Julian smile. "Because I'd love to watch this town fall apart from all of the drama. And do not interrupt me, let me explain. You see, my great great grandfather, and Hamilton's great grandfather competed against each other over this island. It was truly an epic battle, although my great great grandfather lost, the weak one he is. Each generation of us have been taught to despise this town, and most importantly, Hamilton. So, I've come up with a plan to turn this town into utter turmoil. Starting with you and Luke first, seeing as you two have a little love connection." Julian smiled devilishly at that. Anger boiled up through Rose, and without thinking, she kicked Julian's left leg as hard as she could. His eye's widened and he fell to the ground, clutching his leg. Rose wanted to laugh right there and then at him, but that would spoil the moment. She crouched down next to him and put her lips to his ear. "You'll never ruin this town. Everyone here is too strong to be destroyed, and no one will give up in defending this island. So you better say goodbye now, because I won't rest until you're gone." She hissed in his ear. Julian tried to say something, but the pain was too strong and he bit his lip. With that done, Rose turned and ran away into the sunset. She had no particular place she wanted to go, but she did know one thing. She needed to tell everyone what was going on with Julian.


	7. Lost Promises

Lost Promises

**Okay, not my best chapter. And I know I don't usually write notes like these. Anyways, I felt like it, so yeah. I'm sorry, my brain wasn't thinking straight, I was tired, nervous for school (starts in 2 days! :o ) and I'm listening to music, so I get distracted by the song. (I'm listening to Magic by B.o.B right now) Anyways, please enjoy, and I'm at the near end. But don't worry readers (if I have any), I'm going to make another fan fiction of Harvest Moon! It's about this girl named Annabeth who moves to the town a few years after this fan fiction, and she holds a secret she hopes no one finds out about ****. Well, enjoy, and review on my story, and the story I'm coming up with!**

Rose tied her shoes and got up. Today she would have to tell everyone about Julian's secret. She would have to, or else say goodbye to her new found paradise. She desperately did not want Julian to destroy this fun loving town. It was her home now, and he would not devastate it!

Rose stepped out of her house and prepared for the worst that Julian would be standing right outside, waiting for her. But her prayers rang true, and Julian was nowhere to be seen. Confidently, Rose stepped into her fields to do her farm work.

Once Rose was finally done feeding her horse and pulling weeds, she set off in the direction of town. She had no idea how she would get together all at once, she had no plan. But she would figure it out once she got into town.

All the way to town, Rose braced herself in case Julian appeared, but he didn't. It was odd. She suspected him to be waiting for her on the way to town, stopping her from spreading his secret. Why wasn't he there? All night, Rose had worried that Julian would pop out and hypnotize her, making her forget everything, but surprisingly, he was gone from her life. Just like that. Maybe he was too afraid of her telling the truth, and high tailed out of the island. Or maybe he was hiding, preparing for his secret to be out. But no, he was gone, just like that. Rose was kind of worried though. What if he truly did leave? Then she would not only make a fool out of herself in front of the town, but she would never prove to Luke that Julian had been hypnotizing her, and it was all a mistake! Rose shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Her main goal right now: telling the truth about Julian.

Rose stepped into the Town Square, and the all too familiar feeling of her thoughts wash away, seeped into her. She felt utterly stupid; she should have known that he would not just let her spread the secret! The hairs on her neck rose straight up and a shiver ran down her spine as she saw Julian across the Town Square. But he wasn't alone, Talia was wrapped under his arm, beaming and dazed looking. Brock was nearby, sending daggers at Julian with his eyes. Julian, once again, was causing a ruckus. This needed to stop, but Rose couldn't do anything under Julian's hypnotism. But how could he hypnotize only her, when other people were in the way of her and Julian? Confused but unable to move, Rose stood there for a good five minutes before Julian finished flirting with Talia and walked over to her. Trying to fight his powerful hypnotism, Rose could only watch as he approached her. "You really didn't think I wouldn't stop you from telling everyone my secret?" Julian whispered darkly; his eyes bore holes into her skin. "I mean, seriously, I wouldn't make it that easy for you! You will not spoil my plans. I have powers, powers only you could imagine, and you have nothing! The strongest always wins." Julian smirked at her. Rose wanted to wipe that smirk off his face right now, if only she could move. "Now, listen closely." He whispered, his voice changing from angry to soft just like that. But Rose much preferred the anger to the softness in his voice any day. "You will not care that I'm dating Talia right now. I'm pretty much dating every girl in town! You will not care about any girl I am dating, and you will go straight home and work on your farm. You will not share my secret today." With an evil smile, Julian shut off his powers, and Rose felt like herself again. But instead of heading straight at Julian, she turned abruptly and headed down the path to her house, though all she wanted to do was scream to the world Julian's secret. But with his hypnotic spell put upon her, she could do nothing. All of her plans of telling the truth melted away, replaced by the feelings of wanting to work on her farm, even though she had already taken care of it.

Why must Julian do this to her? She dug her fingernails into her palms angrily, thinking of every possible way to stop Julian. He couldn't know that she would tell. She would have to do it when he wasn't there. But something like that wouldn't just fall from the sky. No. She would have to make a plan. And it would have to start soon.


	8. Planning for the Next Forever

Planning for the next Forever

Rose kept herself cooped up in her house, not talking to anyone, eating anything in her fridge, and just planning as much as she could. Rose only got out of her house to take care of her farm. But, farming and anxiety didn't mix, and she would often find herself sitting down in the middle of her field, thinking it was the end of the world. She had to tell Julian's secret soon, or else the town was doomed. She planned everything possible, if Julian happened to walk in while she told the secret; she planned to fight the hypnotism as hard as she could, no matter what. And Rose thought that it would work, if she just believed. But sometimes, she felt hopeless and lost, as if the future was doomed. She felt as if the weight of everything was on her, and only she could stop Julian. But the only thing that kept her going was Luke. She replayed every moment they had together in her mind, the day they first met, the day she went and visited him, and most importantly, the day she was caught with Julian. But it wasn't her fault! She kept telling herself it wasn't. It was all Julian's, the stupid and reckless boy he was. Rose would sort it out, she told herself that every waking day and sleeping night.

But every day, she felt like she was just hiding from the inevitable, hiding from the future, hiding from Julian. She felt as if she wasn't planning, just making an excuse not to see the town. And every day, the weight of the big decisions fell onto her, and she felt like just giving up, breaking down and sobbing, allowing Julian to do whatever he wanted. She felt as if Julian took over the town, he would be taking over her family. And that exact thought scared her to no end, and she would keep working, though she felt like she wasn't doing shit.

On the seventh day of planning and hiding, a knock on her door woke Rose up. She had gone to bed at 4:23 in the morning, and now it was only 6:00. But fear crawled into her even though she only got one hour and forty seven minutes of sleep. She quickly got out of bed and walked slowly to the door, though no feeling of hypnotism washed over her. Groggily, Rose opened the door to find an anxious Hamilton behind the door, waiting nervously. Relief spread across his face. "Rose! Thank goodness you're okay! I thought you were dead, just like what happened to the guy who- never mind." Mayor Hamilton flushed, making Rose confused. He continued nevertheless. "Well, I came here to tell you that the Seaside Festival is tomorrow, and we all would love to see you there. So you think you can come?" Hamilton asked. Rose opened her mouth to reply, but the mayor cut her off. "Great, so we'll see you at 9:00 at Pearl Cove. See you then!" Hamilton waved goodbye and rushed away, and Rose's distaste to the mayor rose higher than ever. The mayor had never done a good job, he was always lazy, uncaring, overweight, and he rushed around most of the time. Not to mention he was much shorter than Rose, who was only 5'4.

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. What if she announced Julian's secret at the festival! Everyone would be there; it was the simplest thing ever! If Julian was there, so be it! She would get around him, she would fight for freedom! For the first time, hope crawled into her, sparking her spirits to an all time high. Maybe Sunnydew Island did have a future!

**So what do you think? Good, bad, terrible, or excellent? Probably not excellent. To tell you the truth, I think I made Rose a little too depressed in this chappy. But, I needed to show how she felt and how Luke only kept her going! I know, it's not the best, but the next chapter will be one of the lasts. Probably the third or fourth last, but I hope you all review! Okay, I'm rambling now, so I'm going to stop. **


	9. Seaside Festival

The Seaside Festival

**This is the chapter where everything happens, the chapter I was planning since the beginning! Enjoy, and review, PLEASE! **

Rose took a deep breath and stepped outside. Today, all of her plans would fall in to place. Today was the Seaside Festival. Today, hopefully, Julian would be gone. Rose set off down the path, towards the town. It was only 8:15, but Rose wanted to get there a little early and gather up her courage.

Pearl Cove was decorated beautifully. Four poles were positioned in each corner, barricading a space of sand and water where the festival would take place. Shell lights were strung from each pole, lighting different colors and illuminating the stretch of sand. A stereo system was positioned in one of the corners, and was playing festive music. Rows and rows of shops made up the 'walls' of the area, and each shop sold a different item. There were shell necklaces, festive foods, party poppers, bouquets of flowers, books, coral, fish, sea glass, fish, cocktails, fish, and more fish. Tables and chairs were set out in a small space, waiting for someone to sit on them. All of it made Rose's objectives wash away, and all she felt like was shopping and dancing. Only the mayor, Ellie, Collie, Toby, and Samuel were there. Ellie had set up a shop where she sold shell necklaces, while Collie set up a shop filled with festive foods sold at the Inn. Toby had a shop set up and filled with piles and piles of fish, big and small. The sight of the grilled fish made Rose's mouth water, but she couldn't distract herself from her plan. Still, it didn't hurt to eat a big of grilled fish; it wasn't like everyone would come at the first few minutes. Rose obliged and walked over to Toby's stand.

A few hours later and the Seaside Festival was in full swing! Anxiety filled Rose, and her stomach was packed with butterflies of nervousment. Soon she would have to tell the secret. Everyone, all but Julian, was here, and the time would be perfect. Rose watched nervously as everyone milled around, shopping, talking, or dancing, not knowing what would happen very soon. Part of Rose wanted to join them, shop with them, and talk to them too. Most importantly, Rose wanted to dance with Luke. He was sitting sullenly next to Bo near Jim's stand, which was filled with cocktails. She longed to just go over to him and tell him the truth, but it would be better if she just told him with the rest of the town. But doubt itched in her mind, where was Julian? Would he ruin her plan? _Nonsense! _She told herself. _You've been planning for a week now, and nothing will ruin it. _Rose stood up firmly and walked confidently over to Mayor Hamilton, who was talking with his son, Gill. He would want to know first before she made an announcement, plus, he would be a lot of help to calming everyone down.

Mayor Hamilton smiled at Rose as she approached. "Rose, glad you could make it! Enjoying the festival?" Hamilton asked, and Rose nodded. "Yes, I am. Actually, Mayor, could I make an announcement?" She asked. Hamilton looked surprised. "Oh, well, of course, yes! Let me settle everyone down." Hamilton said before walking past her. "Everyone, everyone, Rose has an announcement to make!" Hamilton yelled, trying to settle everyone down. Finally everyone became silent, and Rose spoke up.

"Um, hi everyone. Well, I'm just going to come out and say it." Rose shuffled her feet. "There has been a traitor amongst you all." That made gasps and murmurs rise from the townspeople. Rose continued, having everyone's eye now. "And I know exactly who it is. You all may be surprised though. But its Julian, he has been hypnotizing the town and making everyone go under his spell!" She called out. Even more gasps, and some suspicious looks at her. "I know it's a surprise, but he has hypnotizing powers, and he's been hypnotizing you all, trying to get everyone to turn on each other! It's all because of his great, great grandfather and Mayor Hamilton's great grandfather. They were at war over who could take this island. Hamilton's grandfather won, and Julian's grandfather vowed to get revenge on this town no matter what the costs. So every generation, the children from his family are taught to despise this town, more importantly Hamilton, and Julian's done the same. So he developed powers and is using them against us, he can't be in this town anymore!" She told everyone, who had a mixture of confusion and shock in their eyes. "How do we know you're not lying?" Karen yelled back, suspicion on her face. Rose gave her a small smile. "Karen, I know you may not trust me, like me, or anything related like that, but please just believe me for once! I'm sorry I went out with Julian right in front of you, but he hypnotized me to do that, and I couldn't stop it! I promise, I would and will never do that to you again. Just believe me." Rose now turned to everyone else. "And ask yourself this, why does everyone love him so much? Shouldn't at least one person hate him or mistrust him? Brock, I know you hate him, but he didn't hypnotize you, did he?" Rose asked as soon as Brock raised his hand. Brock hesitated, and then lowered his hand. "And don't you all feel that weird sensation every time Julian sees you? He's hypnotizing you, look at the facts!" Rose told them all. Everyone began to slowly nod and murmur amongst themselves. They were agreeing with her, realizing the truth! Rose's plan worked! "Where is that little creep, I want to talk some sense into him!" Phil yelled angrily, scanning the crowds of people. Rose smiled. "He isn't here right now, but I assure you that we'll drive him off." She promised.

Then, she turned to Luke, the main reason she was doing this. "Luke, I'm so sorry, for everything! You were the one I hurt most, and I'm really sorry for that. That time at the Orchard, it wasn't actually me there. Julian was controlling me, he hypnotized me into trying to make you jealous. I promise, I don't like that scum bag one bit, as soon as we left you he let go of his grip on me and I kicked him so hard, he fell to the ground!" Rose explained. A smile played across Luke's lips at that. "Luke, I don't like Julian. I like you!" She blurted out, and the crowd gasped. Luke's eyes filled with shock and happiness at the sound of that. It was true; as soon as she said it Rose realized that she really did love Luke. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, nothing ever interrupting them! "And to prove it…" Rose walked straight over to Luke confidently. She grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him close. Then, she pressed her lips firmly to his, and fireworks exploded in her head. It felt like heaven, being so close to him, as if nothing could tear them apart. It felt nothing like the kiss Julian gave her, it felt wonderful instead of dull and emotionless. Luke was her own fantasy. She kissed him, he kissed her back. The crowd cheered for them, though it sounded miles away to Rose. Unfortunately, both needed to breathe sometime, and Rose pulled back for air. They both sucked in breath, except Luke was grinning from ear to ear. Rose grinned back at him, her eyes shining, though all she wanted to do was kiss him again.

Someone began to clap slowly behind Rose and Luke, interrupting them from their moment. Rose turned around to see Julian with an impressed yet bored look on his face. "Bravo, bravo! Wow, managed to stop the bad guy AND get the guy of your dreams? Wow, I'm impressed, sounds like one of those fairy tales you read when you're younger." He amused himself. Rose glared at him and Luke stepped in front of her, as if to protect her. "You're a jerk!" Karen spat. Everyone cheered 'yeah!'. Julian just looked mildly interested. "That's the best you've got?" He mused, and Karen growled. "No, it isn't. Want to hear my worst?" She challenged, and Julian hesitated. Karen smirked. "Didn't think so!" Julian was now the one to glare at her. Mayor Hamilton walked up. "Julian, you have caused way to much trouble on this island. The way you've held your great great grandfather's grudge for this long is despicable! You are hereby announced banned from this island for all eternity." Hamilton smirked. Clearly, he had wanted to do that for a long time. Pascal, the sailor, walked up from the crowd towards Julian, who sneered at him. "Whatever, I don't need you all! You're just pathetic loser farmers, who don't know how stupid you look!" Julian spat as he was dragged away from the festival. He continued to spat insults on the way down to the docks, but was drowned out by the cheering now erupting from the festival clearing. Karen stepped out of the crowd. "One second please." She smiled sweetly at everyone before walking down the hill after Julian. Rose began to wonder what she was doing, but was interrupted from her thoughts by Hamilton. "Rose, you've done a great job helping this town. You've rid us an enemy we didn't know we had, and that's what a true farmer is. Three cheers for Rose!" Hamilton yelled. Everyone cheered for Rose, who smiled and blushed all the while. What she couldn't believe was that she actually did it, she got rid of Julian! The town felt like paradise to her again.

**Not the end, still two more chapters! Hope you enjoyed that one, I was tired to the explanation and everything is really bad, but please review!**


	10. Dancing our Lives Away

Dancing Our Lives Away

Rose felt like she was the happiest girl on earth. Here she was, dancing to the slow music, with Luke, the handsomest, cutest, sexiest, nicest, kindest, protective, funniest boyfriend in the whole wide world! All was good again for Sunnydew Island. Julian was gone, and everyone was happy! Karen had returned soon after with her fist all swollen, but a huge smile on her face. Rose had a feeling of what Karen did to Julian.

Rose looked around and saw May and Chase dancing together, Ellie and Toby together, Colleen and Jake, Talia and Brock, Taylor and Matt, James and Sophie, Phil and Lilia, Laurence and Margrette, Samuel and Jessica, and Karen and Gill all dancing together around her and Luke. Further away was Michael, Charles, Jim, and Hamilton sipping beers and watching the dance. Next to them was little Fay, making up her own dance to the music, her little pigtails bobbing to the beat. Bo was just watching the dance, sitting at the table and staring. He was only 10 years old, so he didn't know much about girls, nevertheless cared. Shaking her head softly, Rose felt glad Luke wasn't like that. At least not anymore.

But now, Rose was determined to make this moment last. She looked up at Luke, who beamed down at her. "I can't believe you actually like me." He whispered, shaking his head. "What's not to like?" Rose asked with a grin. Luke smiled back at her. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two continued to dance.

A fast song came on and Luke spun her around. Rose screamed and giggled, surprised at how good of a dancer Luke was. He twirled her before lifting her off her feet. She stared at him in awe. "Wow, Luke! You're a really good dancer, not to mention cute." She joked, and he grinned back. He pulled her back onto her feet and they continued dancing. Rose enjoyed every bit. It felt nothing like the time with her and Julian. It felt like bliss.


	11. Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later…

Rose sighed happily to herself and sipped her cup of coffee, remembering the times she was only fifteen. Now she was twenty five, married to Luke, and expecting her first child soon. Things had changed since those ten years. Julian had been gone since those years, not to be found. Mayor Hamilton died, and his son Gill took his place with his wife, Karen. Along with that married couple, May and Chase got married as well, along with Ellie and Toby marrying, Talia and Brock which were the cutest little couple got married, Taylor and Matt got married, James the doctor got married to Sophie the nurse, and Jessica and Samuel marrying. Everything was well for Sunnydew Island.

Changes were made by Gill. The new mayor had put up tons of advertisements, reeling in plenty of tourists, visitors, and new residents. The town had soon turned into a city. Bigger and technological buildings were set up, like a mall and school for instance. Of course, the farming plantations still stayed, in memory of the old times. Rose and Luke still had their farm, and it now thrived, with a total of 56 farm animals. Their farm became the produce plantation, and Rose had milked in tons of money, allowing her to expand her home which she longed to do. Their little island soon popped onto the world map, turning September 21st into a holiday, the day their island became noticed. The town now had a population of 3,751.

Rose felt happy that she moved to this little town, and she had persuaded her younger sister, Prim, to join her here. Her mother soon followed her sister, along with her father. Then her older brother came to set up a business in the newly populated town. Life was absolutely great for Rose.

More kids had populated the island, and little, or older, Fay had found herself a really cute guy that had proposed to her at age sixteen. Bo too had found himself a soul mate, Kennedy, a young, pretty girl with curly brown hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. Unfortunately, not everyone found a lover, and both Michael and Jim never found love. Michael had become old, and now Toby ran the shop, with Karen (who had dropped her drinking habit) taking over the bar from Jim. Everyone else in the island set up their own shops.

Dolores had become the story teller for the littlies (children), telling tales about Julian, Rose (the so called hero though she didn't believe it), and Luke. Dolores also told of times when she was young, from when the town had only held 13 people. The littlies looked up to Dolores, calling her 'grams'. Everyone, really, loved her stories to death and she was the constant person everyone was crowding around, listening to her lovely stories.

Other people, grownups, looked up to Rose and Luke, the 'heroes' of the town. Rose thought it was utterly pointless to call them heroes; all they did was warn the town of Julian. But still, the island's residents insisted they called them that.

Brock had set up a group of miners that went down and harvested gold. The town had became rich, and had plentiful amounts of gold.

Chase had set up his own bakery, baking everything from cupcakes to pizzas. Anything with dough, really. May encouraged him, often tasting his foods. They lived together in a small apartment above the bakery.

Life was good in Sunnydew Island. More people came to the island, making the town ten times for friendlier. Everyone in town knew each other; it didn't matter there was 3,751 people who lived there now!

Luke walked in from tending to the Orchard, where all of his memories from his childhood lay. He had loved the Orchard forever, and Rose couldn't wait until her child could see the Orchard as well. "Good morning, hon." Luke smiled, his smile wrinkles creasing. He walked over to Rose and kissed her passionately. When he let go to breathe, Rose smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Morning." She said groggily. Luke crouched down and patted Rose's stomach. "And how's are little baby doing?" He cooed excitedly. From the very start, Luke had been extremely excited for the child. He would make a perfect father. Rose looked down at the lump on her tummy. "Good, but the baby's sure is kicking! He should be dew in about a month, or that's what Nurse Sophie said." Rose grabbed Luke's hand. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms. "You scared?" He asked, though from knowing Rose he knew the answer already. Rose nodded weakly, feeling the tears coming. She felt so stupid to cry, wasn't birth supposed to be beautiful, happy? Luke patted her back, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. The tears flowed freely down Rose's cheeks, though she didn't know why she had to cry. Stupid mood swings! "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Luke pulled back finally and promised her. And he was right, Rose just knew it. He had always protected her, no matter what the case. "I know." She smiled weakly. Peace flowed through her. Once she said that, she knew it was true. And all would be well in Sunnydew Island again.

**Now how did you like it? I know, kind of short, but I'm proud of myself. :D Anyways, tell me what you think. I know you're out there, reading this. Please just send one review, just one! You can write anything: hi, peace, chocolate, bubbles, I love your story, I love you, I love Rose, Anything! Just please give me a shout out that you've read this. I put a lot of effort into it! Anyways, now that you've completed it, would you like a sequel? I'm not really sure about the idea, but if you want another sequel, and you have ideas for me, PLEASE review! Also, do you want me to do the Harvest Moon fan fiction I talked earlier about, the girl who moved to Sunnydew with a big secret in tow? I don't know, I'm undecided about it. Anyways, thank you some much for reading this, and I hope you liked it! Please read my other fan fictions! **

_**Dreamer537**_

**Pease, Love, **


	12. Allegiances!

The Townspeople of Sunnydew Island:

Rose- The main character; runs a farm of her own. Is very friendly, but can be shy. She is overcome by Julian's abilities to hypnotize people. Gets married to Luke

Julian- The antagonist. He has incredible abilities to hypnotize and tries to ruin the lives of people here by creating drama. Runs away

Luke- main character's best friend/crush. He really kind but can get jealous easily. He has a big crush of Rose, and only his family knows about it. He hates Julian as Rose is falling in love with Julian. Gets married to Rose

Hamilton- the Mayor of the town. Is very lazy and no one really likes him. Dies in the end of old age

Gill- Hamilton's son. He doesn't think his father's all that great, and can't wait to be Mayor. Becomes mayor in the end. Marries Karen

Bo- Luke's younger brother. Sweet, innocent, and a hard worker. Doesn't marry

Charles- Luke's father. Demanding, strong, and protective.

Karen- girl who works at the bar. Has a bad temper and a drinking habit. She can be nice when she wants to. Marries Gill

May- Main Character's friend. She lives at the Inn and loves food. Gets married to Chase

Chase- good baker at the Bakery. Loves to cook and bake things. Marries May

Ellie- hardworking girl who just lives in the town. Gets married to Toby

Dolores- good cook who cooks at the Inn. Is Colleen's mother.

Colleen- quiet, sensitive, and shy owner of the Inn. Married to Jake

Jake- strong, nice, and protective main owner of the Inn. Married to Colleen.

Brock- strong guy who works in the mines. Get married to Talia

Talia- quiet girl who is in the library a lot. Gets married to Brock

Toby- bright, happy, and sensitive guy. Taylor's twin brother. Gets married to Ellie

Taylor- quiet, snobby, and insensitive. Toby's twin sister. Marries Matt

Fay- little girl with pigtails and a bright personality. May's sister.

James- doctor of the clinic. Gets married to Sophie

Sophie- nurse of the clinic. Gets married to James

Phil- farmer and owner of the Seed Shop.

Lilia- Phil's wife.

Laurence- general store's owner

Margrette- Laurence's wife

Matt- a miner and Laurence and Margrette's son. Marries Taylor

Samuel- works at the town hall. Gets married to Jessica

Jessica- owns the cloth store. Gets married to Samuel

Michael- worker at the bait shop

Jim- owner of the Bar. Is kind and friendly.


End file.
